Adam Chips Squad
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: The members of the emergency crews 1Adam12, CHiPs, and Squad 51 respond to a call that is listed as a riot, but it turns out to be much more than that.
1. Prologue

*I am sorry for uploading this when I haven't updated The Snow King or Spark of Hope in awhile. I admit that I am a bit stuck on those, so if you have any ideas for them msg me please! This story is being written purely for fun, therefor don't expect many exact details (like I am not going to writing what someones BP, not going to check for sure what treatments go with what injuries, etc. I don't want to get bored looking them up and I don't want to bore you with reading them). Also the storylines date isn't the 70s/80s like the shows, but rather a more modern, though unspecified year, as for the same reason of not wanting to do a lot of research, etc. So yeah, I think that's everything, I hope you enjoy :D

Also I will be stealing a page out of myownmind's book (just an expression, not literally) and making Roy unmarried, as well as Jim. They are right that it is easier to do write, though at this point I have no idea if I will point out that they are single, but this is just a heads up why their wives and kids aren't mentioned. You should really read myownmind's stories Earthquake and its sequel Great White North, they are fantastic!*

Jon Baker scanned the highways from the back of his motorbike. His partner, Frank Poncherello, kept pace right beside him. The past few days had passed with nothing more than a few normal traffic stops. Jon would even take helping a couple get to the hospital in time to deliver their baby, just to break what had started to become a dull daily routine.

Jim Reed looked across the car at his partner, Pete Malloy who was driving the patrol car they were in. As it was with the California Highway Patrol officers, things had been slow for these two policemen. Jim had this awful feeling that something big was going to happen soon, something they weren't quite prepared for.

Roy DeSoto and his partner John Gage sat alone in station 51. When the call had come through for their station earlier they and their fellow firemen had gotten up immediately, ready for something to happen. Turns out it was just a simple cat stuck in a tree thing, and although both him and Johnny had begged to go along, after cat scratches could get infected if not cleaned properly, Cap had told them to stay put. Looks like it would be another boring day for them and there was nothing left to clean that hadn't been done about 4 times since they came on duty. If only something would happen…


	2. Chapter 1

"7-Mary 3 and 4…"

"1-Adam 12…"

"Squad 51, massive riot break out occurring at town hall. Multiple injuries reported." "Squad 51, Ten-fore. ETA 5 minutes, KMG365."

All three groups arrived at roughly the same time. Since Jon and Ponch had been called in as back up, they let Pete take the lead on who was to do what. Pete turned to the two paramedics and said "Have you heard if there are any casualties reported?" "We got reports of multiple injuries though not how many or how bad.", Roy replied.

Pete nodded then turned to include the three other officers as well, as he said "Okay here's the plan. We'll try to calm the crowd down. If that doesn't work, our goal is to protect these two paramedics so that they can get to those who need them. Only use the force necessary for protection of yourself, them and whoever they may be helping. We don't need to stir up this hornet's nest any more than it already is."

The other officers nodded their understanding before flanking the paramedics. Roy and Johnny took only what they would need immediately for bad cases, though even with what they could carry they felt like they were going to need more before it was all over. Pete motioned for the others to hold back as they got closer to the rioting crowd, approaching them on his own to seem less hostile.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked. It took several tries to finally be heard, and even then he could see the look of disgust as people saw he was policeman, but he also the look that they also realized someone was listening to them.

"We're tired of paying taxes and seeing nothing of it. Look how terrible the roads are these days, not to mention all the other disrepairs around here. Not to mention the fact that we are barely scraping by while these politicians are living the easy life. If we are paying taxes they should at least hear what we have to say, but every time we call we get a 'sorry we're busy' or 'we don't have the funds for that'. We are here to demand they listen to us, and to make them if they won't." The one that seemed to be in charge said.

"From what I hear you must already have tried to use the make them tactic. We have a couple paramedics here who were called out to treat injuries. Why don't you let them take a look at whoever has been hurt while we talk over what you are doing?" "Talk it over? What is there to discuss? We already told you we are staying here until they listen to what we have to say."

"Will you at least let the paramedics through peacefully? Surely you don't want someone to die from any injuries they may have sustained, or from any condition they might have had before this that has gotten aggravated?" Pete pleaded. The leader thought for a moment, and something about his eyes bothered Pete as he finally replied, "Sure they can come treat people."

Pete headed back to group waiting for them, keeping his voice down as he said "He says we will let you through, but something tells me he might not let you back out. He might try to use the people that are injured as leverage to get what he wants." "Do you really think they are here about taxes?" Jim asked his partner.

"It's possible, and I mean they really could be, but I don't think that is all they are here for if that is true. That doesn't seem like something that could cause a riot, though I guess it could have just gotten bigger than they thought it would and they are riding on their emotions." Pete replied. "Roy, if they do intended on keeping us we are going to need more supplies from the Squad." Johnny said.

"Right, lets go grab a few more things while Officer…. Malloy was it?" Pete nodded and Roy continued, "While Officer Malloy sees if he get this group to show what they really want and to calm down." Him and Johnny headed to the squad as Pete headed back to the crowd. Jon leaned over and whispered to Ponch "I am so glad that you aren't the one doing this riot control." Ponch showed mock hurt as he said "You doubt my skills at calming a crowd?" Him and Jon chuckled, knowing that Ponch's temper could run close to the surface.

Pete had reached the crowd by now and he said "The paramedics have gone to get a few more supplies, but before I let them through I want your word that they can leave whenever they need or want to." The man hesitated enough for Pete not to believe him as he said "Of course, we wouldn't want to keep them from their duty."

"Good, so tell me is it really just taxes that have drawn you here today? Or is there something else that bothers you?" Pete asked, trying to appear friendly and approachable. Once again the man hesitated before saying, "Yep just the taxes." before he continued to work the crowd into a frenzy. In the sea of face, Pete saw a face that looked like it wanted to say something to him, but then thought the better of it upon looking at the leader.

Pete couldn't help but worry that there was something more going on. He headed back to the other officers, arriving just as the paramedics did with all of their extra supplies. "Don't worry." Said Johnny, "We have been in hostage type situations before, if this is what it turns out to be." "I would still feel better knowing you have protection." Pete replied. He looked at Jim and the two CHP guys.

"If I can convince the crowd to let one of you in for protection for the paramedics, would any of you be willing to do that? I would myself, but I want to keep an eye on things here until theycan send in the riot squad." "I will." Answered Jon. "You know that is something that is odd about this." Jim said, "Why haven't they sent out a riot squad?"


	3. Chapter 2

The others paused to consider this, before Ponch said "Now that you mention I haven't heard any radio chatter." Jon tensed up, his brilliant blue eyes showing that a troubling thought had entered in his mind. "Officer Malloy," he said, "I know you're in charge, but I don't think we should split up at all. My gut is telling me this isn't the only riot or emergency currently going on, and there is safety in numbers."

"I agree with you. Now we just have to find a way to get past that mob." "We could act as an escort and then when we get to the building go inside with them." Jim replied. "Anyone got any better ideas?" Pete asked. When none of the others present volunteered another thought he sighed and said, "I was afraid of that. Okay grab some of their gear and maybe we can get by on the pretense of helping them.

All the officers grabbed some of the equipment, and with the paramedics once again being flanked by them, they headed towards the crowd. The leader, spotting them said, "Hey whats all this? We said they could go through, not all of you." "They needed help carrying all of their medical gear. They have no idea what they are going to find in there, so they brought everything." Pete said. "We'll just help them carry it in and be right back out, okay?"

The leader considered that for a minute before finally saying, "Okay, but hurry up and no funny stuff." Inwardly all of the men relaxed, but outwardly acted like they didn't suspect a thing. Once inside, they headed quickly to another room and unloaded their supplies. "We can't leave it here." Roy said, "Once they realize you aren't coming out they are going to be mad, and more than likely break in here. If they do they will take our medical equipment for sure."

"Alright, let's get it better situated and see if we can find a place to store it while we look into what we have here." Jon replied. Roy and Johnny quickly set to work putting practically everything in a pile on the stokes as they had done numerous times. It took longer than the officers would have liked, as time was of the essence, but they knew that in the end having everything handy would save time and hopefully lives.

Roy and Johnny each grabbed a side of stokes, the officers Jim and Ponch each taking one of the two remaining places to ease the carrying. Than with Malloy in the lead and Jon taking the rear, they headed to the elevators. However once they got there they found the power had been cut to them. "Guess it's the stairs for us, come on lets move." Pete ordered.

They hurried as quickly as they could, encumbered by the stokes as they were, up two flights of stairs. They knew by now the rioters, or whatever they were, must be looking for the officers. In fact just as the door to the third floor was closing behind, they heard the sounds of voices as the bottom door was opened. "We don't have much time, we need to find a place to stash this equipment." Ponch said.

Jim spotted a door to their left up ahead and he said, "How about that janitor's closet?" "Perfect, we can cover it with supplies until we can get back to it." Johnny said. They hurried to follow through with Jim and Johnny's plan, quickly getting the job done. "Now the questions is, what do we do? Any room we enter is essentially a dead end and it would be stupid to stand out here in the hallway." Roy asked the group. If they were all honest, none of them wanted to think of how this could play out, for all they could currently see was it ending badly for the officers.


	4. Chapter 3

For now the small group of emergency crew decided on seeing what the rooms had to offer in way of a hiding space. The first room they looked in was no good. It looked to be some sort of meeting room and all it held was a long, classy looking table and the matching chairs. The next room held boxes, and while it did have some pretty tempting hiding places, they also were obvious hiding places that would be the first things someone would check.

Several more rooms they looked at offered the same kind of hiding places, until finally they hit pay dirt. The room's lights didn't work, and what they could see of it was that it was some kind of storage room for odds and ends. They scattered to find hiding spaces, as quickly as they could without making too much noise. Then they hunkered down to wait.

Minutes past, though it felt like hours before they heard the third floor door open in the distance. They heard doors being opened and shut along the hall. Before too long the door to their hiding place swung open momentarily. They heard someone messing with the light switch and say "The lights are out in here, but from what I can see they aren't in here." From somewhere in the hall someone answered, "Then move on, they got to be somewhere in this building."

The door closed, and they heard the sounds of opening and closing doors heading down the hall until finally the one to the stairwell at the other end opened and shut. They all let out breaths they didn't realize they had been holding. "Now that they are gone for now, let's try to get ahold of headquarters on our cellphones and see what is going on." Pete said to the group.

Everyone tried, without success, to contact any of their organizations. "It's like there is no cell service at all, it's not even connecting to make the call." Jim said. "Something tells me that our hunch about this being more than a riot is correct." Jon said. "Maybe the biophone can get through. If does Rampart may know what's going on." Roy said. "It's worth a shot, let's go get." Ponch said.

"Hold on a minute. Finding out was is going on would be great, but we may have people losing lives here. We need to find out if there is anyone we need to help first. We can find out what is going on than when we contact Rampart to let them know what we are seeing." Johnny said. "We should also split up." Said Roy, "We could do one paramedic to two cops, that way even if one group is caught there is a chance of the other group being free to treat people and also to protect them."

"Good idea. Okay Poncherello, you and I are with Gage. Baker, you and Reid are with DeSoto. Try to keep out of sight and don't use your weapons unless you have to, we don't want attention drawn to us and one sound from our guns would be enough to bring the whole crew banging at our doors. There are two more stories up, but right now I think our safest bet is to go down. My group will cover the first floor, Reid yours will cover the second floor. Once those are clear, or if you run into trouble try to head back to this room. Then we can all search this floor, and split up again for the last two floors." Pete said.

The two groups headed off to search their floors. Roy and Johnny stopped at their supplies long enough to stuff some things that they would need for basics in their pockets, than continued on with their groups. Roy, Jon, and Jim swapped first names as they figured that it would be faster in emergencies to know call for the others. Pete insisted on keeping to the last names of his group, though he did concede to call Poncherello Ponch.

When Pete's group reached the ground floor, they looked around carefully, both inside and outside before coming to far out of the stairwell. They could see the "rioters" outside, though what exactly they were doing they couldn't tell. Whatever it was, they weren't bothering to look towards the building, so the three men crept out to begin their search.

Once they got to the back, away from the "rioters" it was eerily quiet. If there were hostages or anyone on this floor for that matter, they were probably beyond Johnny's help, though he was hoping that if they did find someone it wasn't that but fear keeping them still. They had almost finished their search when they heard the door to the stairwell they had come from open and people talking as they entered the floor.

"Those dudes must have slipped out, we checked everywhere." One of them said. "Impossible, we have this place completely surrounded. They have to be in here somewhere." Another answered. "But we would have found them in our search if they were still here." Said still another voice. The three men didn't listen to hear any more of what the "rioters" had to stay, they slipped inside of the door they had just opened when they had heard the stairwell door open.

Looking around, they found themselves in what appeared to be someones office. As Johnny and Ponch explored the room with their eyes, Pete put his ear against the door. Suddenly he hissed a warning under his breath and whispered, "They are going to check the rooms on this floor one more time, if they find it clean they are going to give up looking. We have to hide, or otherwise they will continue to look for the others."

Johnny dove for the desk, hiding in the classic spot, while Jim and Pete hid behind the curtains. While not the best hiding spots, they were the best ones in the room and they hoped that with this pass the "rioters" would be less thorough in their search.

Roy looked around, where were Johnny and his group? They should have met up with them by now, in fact they had already gone ahead and searched the third floor as well as the second, finding no one in the process. He was beginning to wonder if there was anyone here really in need of help, though there were two more floors to search. Turning to Jim and Jon he said, "We can't wait much longer for them, if there are really people here who need medical attention the faster we get to them, the better chance they have."

"Maybe we can leave a note with the supplies so that way they no we moved on." Jim said, "But I agree, we should get moving." Roy went to do as he suggested while Jon whispered to Jim, "Do you think they were caught?" "I have no idea, I would think that Pete would have come back or sent one of the others back if there was someone in need of help to let us know, but it could be that they are just distracted by a case."

Both men fell silent wondering what happened to their partners and the others. Were they okay? Or had something happened to them? Neither men really wanted to think about the worst of the possibilities.


	5. Chapter 4

As they reached the fourth floor and quietly shut the door behind them, Jon held up his hand to silence the other two behind him, not that they weren't already silent. He heard someone whispering just around the turn in the hallway. Quietly he crept to the corner and peered around it. Standing a few feet away from him was a man holding a gun, though no one else was around so he was sure the sounds weren't coming from him.

As if to confirm that, he banged the butt of the gun against the door behind him and said "Quiet in there, or else I will make you quiet, permanently." While the man was distracted, Jon used that moment to disarm and knock him out. After putting some handcuffs on him and gag in his mouth, he motioned for Roy and Jim to join him.

The whispering behind the door had stopped as soon as the guard had ordered silence so Jon wasn't sure how many people were all in there, but he was pretty sure they were all friendlies. Passing the unconscious guard to Jim, Jon slowly opened the door, peering inside as much as he could. There were windows so he could tell it was an outside room and that at least a few hours had passed since they arrived here. Now he was really worried about why there was no backup.

Not being able to see much more of the room, he opened the door the rest of the way… and just missed getting beamed by a vase! Turning in the direction it had come, he saw five people, three females and two males huddling together. Roy, who entered the room right behind Jon saw a sixth man that they were all gathered around who was unconscious and immediately headed towards them.

One of the men stood up and blocked him, putting his fists up to show he was ready to take Roy on. "Hey, it's alright I'm a fireman, as well as a paramedic. Let me through to take care of him." Roy said to him while putting one of his hands up to show the patch on his shirt. "What about those guys." The man said without lowering his defenses. "One of them is with the LAPD and the other is with the CHP, we got a call about their being multiple wounded here as well as a riot going on." Roy said in a calm voice.

"If only that was all it was." The man said, lowering his fists, "If this is a riot it's not like one I have ever seen. They shot the mayor, we have been keeping pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, but I don't think he is going to make it." "Okay let me see him." Roy said before splitting his attention between the mayor and the officers with him, "Jon, I need you to get the biophone, the black med case, the defib, and some oxygen, and maybe a blanket. If you need any help get Jim or one of the men here to help you with it."

Before Roy had even bent over to check the mayor Jon and Jim were out the door, taking their prisoner with them. They had decided to put him the storage room they had found, the one with the working lights, for now. As soon as they had dropped him off the grabbed the gear Roy had requested, a little concerned that the note he had written was still there, and headed back up to the fourth floor.

The first thing Roy took was the biophone, quickly assembling it. "Here's hoping that whatever is blocking the cellphones isn't blocking this." He said before speaking in it, "Rampart this is Squad 51." A tense second later, a familiar female voice came on the line, "Squad 51 this is Rampart." "Dixie, what the heck is going on out there, why is there no back up?"

"Oh Roy, all over the city massive groups defined as rioters have popped up, though since they all happened at once I don't think that is what they really are. All communications are out, but its good to see that the biophone is working, we haven't heard any other calls." Jim and Jon, who had been leaning in close closed their eyes as the full weight of the situation was realized. "I take it then ambulances are not out?"

"All were sent out, but none have come back and no word has been heard from them, I take it your in need of one?" "The mayor's been shot, here's a list of his vitals." As Roy continued to talk to Dixie, Jon and Jim went to another corner of the room to hold a meeting. "So we were right to be worried about no other responding officers. The question is how do we evacuate these people and where do we take them if we do?" asked Jon. "Not to mention how will we transport any who are wounded. I don't think the mayor will be stable enough to be hiked out of here and that's not going to happen anyways with those guys outside." Jim replied.

Roy soon joined them and said "The mayor is stable, but he has lost a lot of blood, I don't know how long he can last in this situation." "Jon and I were talking and we were thinking, if there is a way onto the roof, maybe we can evacuate everyone that way. Obviously if the rioters here the helicopter coming they are going to be right there too, but if we can get everyone on the roof first and barricade the door from the top, we could get everyone out of here in just a few trips." Jim said.

"It's a great idea, but we couldn't do it if we don't find the others first. No way would Pete, Ponch and Johnny be safe if we did that without finding them." Roy said. "I'm really beginning to worry about them." Jon said, "If we don't find them by the time we finish searching these two floors, we need to go looking for them."


	6. Chapter 5

Johnny held his breath as the "rioters" entered the room, watching their feet walk across the floor to the center of the room. "Alright just a few more rooms on this floor and we will be done." Came a strong, female voice. "I don't get why we have to search these rooms again." One of the men with her practically growled. "Why don't you go ask the big man yourself, if you're so upset about it." She asked in a no nonsense kind of tone.

He heard the man practically gulp for air and gasp, though neither sounds quite formed, before he said, "Ah no, that's alright I really don't mind searching." "I thought not." The female said, "Well this room looks clear, let's go on to the next." The hidden men listened, hardly daring to draw a breath as the door closed and the footsteps disappeared down the hall. After minutes had passed, Pete slowly pulled back his curtain to find the room clear.

"Okay, come out." He whispered. Johnny and Ponch met him behind a plush chair that would block them from view if the door opened. "I am pretty sure that there is no one down here. I know we don't want to take the chance that there just might be, but I think they would have stationed a guard or something outside one of the rooms If there were. Plus it wouldn't be very smart of them to keep someone on the ground floor as they could just leave by a window if they so wished." Pete whispered, "What do you guys think."

Johnny and Ponch looked at each other, before Johnny said, "There still could be someone injured, left for dead down here. I am going to keep looking once I think it's clear. I don't want them holding someone when we get out of here." Ponch nodded his agreement, and Pete said "Okay, but we take this slow, no sense getting caught if it turns out there is no one here."

They waited a few more agonizing minutes, before Pete led the way to the door. Cracking the door open a hair, he put his ear against it, listening for any sounds of the "rioters". Once he was sure there was none nearby he slowly opened the door the rest of the way. He cautiously looked outside of it, and once he determined the coast was really clear, he motioned for the others to quietly follow him.

They made their way safely to the next room, though with the precautions they were taking they were sure the others would be worrying about them long before they got back to the third floor. But they had to be sure that no one else was here against their will and/or in need of medical assistance.

Jon opened the door to one of the rooms on the 4th floor. Roy had stayed in the room that held the mayor to keep an eye on his vitals, while Jim had gone down the hall in the other direction looking in rooms. Jon was almost sure this room was clear, and was in the process of closing the door, when the slightest sound made him hesitate. He wasn't even sure what it was, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he stepped into the room and closed the door.

It looked like your standard office for some city official, a desk etc. in it, but Jon couldn't help but feeling that there was more to this room than meets the eyes. As he practically held his breath, he heard another slight, but more distinctive sound. More than likely it wasn't one of the "rioters", unless they were hiding out from their boss or something, but Jon crept towards where he heard the sound.

Around the slight corner in the office he saw a door to what he guessed was a closet. Peering over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming up behind him, he tiptoed over to the door. He held his ear against it for a long minute, listening for any sounds within. Finally his patience was rewarded with the slight intake of breath. Stepping back from the door, he softly knocked on it and said, "It's safe to come out now."

He waited, but no one stirred within the closet. Once again he knocked and repeated, "I said it's safe to come out now." When again he was greeted with silence he knocked again and said, "Listen, you need to come out of there quietly, we have to get out of here while we can." After a long moment, during which he contemplated opening the door himself, the door finally cracked open.

Inside were six teens, how they ever fit in there comfortably Jon wasn't sure, but they didn't look overly crowded. Upon seeing his uniform the group visibly relaxed and the girl with red highlights asked, "Who are you?" Jon put on his friendliest smile and said, "I'm Officer Jon Baker, I am with the CHP. And who might all you be?"

"I am Liz", the girl replied, "and these are Seamus, Dmitri, Lucas, Agnes, and Whitney. Did you guys take care of those men?" Jon shook his head and said, "We were told it was a simple riot, so they sent my partner and I, plus to LAPD officers along with two paramedics to get things under control if we could without the riot squad. Follow me now, quietly, and I will take you to the room we have the others we have gathered so far."

"You mean we aren't leaving now?" asked the girl called Agnes. "We are going to have to airlift everyone out of here, so we have to find everyone we can before we can leave, cause we are only going to get one shot at leaving that way." "Do you need help searching?" Dmitri asked. "Thanks, but for now we got it covered. All we need is for people to keep calm. Now do you know of any others who are in this building?"

"There were about five or six people in the mayor's office when we passed through on our tour, the lady who was guiding us hid us in hear when she heard a shot and went off to try to call since the lines were dead in here. We hadn't made it very far before things started happening." Lucas provided. "Alright thanks, we are heading back to the mayor's office now. When we go in, go straight to where you see the five other adults. One of our paramedics is working on someone who is shot in there, so try not to look that way if you are squeamish."


	7. Chapter 6

Roy had meanwhile made the acquaintances of the conscious adults in between checking on vitals. Neal was a friend of the mayor's who had been visiting when he was shot. August was the secretary of the mayor, May was an undercover guard for the mayor (though she only whispered that to Roy, to everyone else she was just another gopher), and Lily and Emily had bought just been bringing papers to the mayor from other office holders. The mayor, of course, was Orion, well known to all in the emergency branches since he had been in office for quite some time.

As he was finishing taking Orion's vitals again, Jon entered with six kids. He quickly introduced them to Roy before heading back out the door to look for others. Seamus gave and ornery expression before saying, "I thought the guy said you were a paramedic, how come your wearing a fireman's uniform?" Roy turned to him and said, "I'm both. Often during an emergency I help pull someone out of a fire, etc. and turn right around and begin working on them."

Seamus had the sense to look contrite for being rather rude. The six teens went off and sat by themselves in the corner, as they discussed their situation amongst themselves. May was looking rather distraught at having failed in her duty to keep the mayor safe, so Roy went and sat with her for a minute. "Feel like talking about it?" he asked. "Not really." She replied. "Can you at least tell me how it all started?" he asked.

May sat there in silence for so long, he thought she was going to ignore him, but finally she said, "The guy who shot him didn't look like the "rioters" outside. I thought he was another gopher, or someone delivering papers. Than all of a sudden he just pulls out a gun and shoots the mayor. That must have been some kind of signal, because all through the building, at that moment, you could hear them come alive. Before I could even react several more had entered and ordered us to sit down and be quite or we would join the mayor. Once they were sure that we weren't going anywhere, all of them except our guard left. When you guys came along we were trying to figure out a way to get help for the mayor."

Roy sat quietly beside her for a long minute before he asked, "Do you know how many people are in here?" May shook her head, "Not many though. It's been an unusually slow day, I mean we had that group of kids touring, and of course we had the usual delivery people, the gophers, etc. But I think with this being the first beautiful day we have had in a while, a lot of our staffers and officials took the day off to enjoy it. I know the mayor was planning on cutting his day short so he could visit with Neal."

Roy nodded, grateful that that was the case. He would have hated to see what would have happened if everyone that was supposed to be here was. As it was he was really worried about Johnny and the two officers, what could be taking them so long on the first floor? Had they been captured? Roy knew he needed to get his mind off of that so he asked, "Could you roughly guess who was here? Or at least a rough number?"

May considered this before she said, "Well there were us six here in the office, the six kids and the guide on the tour, she was the only one in today, I'm pretty sure the janitor was cleaning the bathrooms on this floor right before everything happened, and we have several people taking calls in a room down the hall. I'm not too sure about the other floors, trying to keep up with the going ons on this floor is hard enough… oh and Carson, our District Attorney may be in today, but he might have left early to meet his daughter or Nancy might have been coming here, they usually have lunch together if they can."

"And he is on this floor?" Roy asked. May nodded before saying, "We had so many people call in saying they were taking the day off to surf or what have you that I honestly don't remember who came in and who didn't, it made my head swim trying to keep up. August might know more, being the secretary and all, but he will probably have it all muddled just as much as I do."

Roy paused before asking quietly, so no one else would hear them, "Is it possible that those who called in heard about what was going to happen here today?" May's eyes revealed how shocked she was that he would ask, but then grew troubled before she said, "Honestly, I don't know. I want to say no, but after this? But why would anyone want to shoot the mayor?" "Maybe it wasn't personal, the nurse at the hospital said that things like this were happening all over the city, maybe they are hoping to eliminate those in charge so that they can seize control."


	8. Chapter 7

As Jon carefully opened another door, he thought he could hear people moving in the nearest stairwell. His mind was focused more on that and wondering if it was his partner and the others, so he didn't see the object being swung at his head until it was too late. Thankfully it was just a book and while heavy and hard, it only caused a bit of pain, rather than knocking him out as the person behind it intended. Grabbing his head, he looked in the direction the book had come for and saw a young woman about to swing it again.

"Cool it lady, I am with the CHP." He pleaded. The young woman gasped, checking her swing, as she said "I'm sorry I thought you were one of those men that were attacking us." "That's alright, miss. I'm Officer Jon Baker, who might you be?" "I'm Nicole, I give tours here. Did you find the group of young people I was giving a tour to when all this started?" she asked, a little fear for them slipping in her voice. "Yes and they are fine, they are in the mayor's office along with one of the paramedic's with us and the people that were in there."

She sighed in relief and said, "Good. I have been trying to call for help, I got through briefly during the confusion of everything right after the attack, but I didn't know if they were able to hear me or not." "Well either your call or one of the rioters or something got through, because that's what brought my partner and I and two other officers along with the two paramedics here. Is there anyone else on this floor or the next, do you know?"

"I believe I saw Carson and his daughter in his office shortly before everything happened, I didn't see his secretary anywhere but she could have been in there as well. I had pretty much just gotten here and just started the tour myself. I did see several people that weren't with the men that attacked us run out the first floor doors, from that window over there, so I can't honestly say who is left in here and who isn't." she replied, "Not to mention a lot of people took the day off due to how nice it is today."

Jon sighed, a little frustrated, and said "Okay thanks. Come on I will take you to where we are keeping the others for now." Then a thought struck him and he said, "Do you happen to know if there is a way onto the roof?" Nicole nodded and said, "The stairwell nearest to us goes straight to the roof." "Is that the only way up to the roof?" Jon asked. "Minus air ducts, yes. It's only used for maintenance, so it is kept locked most of the time. The janitor would have a key or know where one is, so if you find him, you find the key to get up there." "Great, come on let's get you to the mayor's office." Jon said, before leading her out the door.

Jim meanwhile was just reaching the door marked District Attorney's Office. This one, like a few others on this floor, had a small window in it. He cautiously peeked inside and saw a man with a gun standing over two people tied in chairs. At a glance he could tell the one holding the gun was with the "rioters", so he carefully tried the door. The girl who was in one of the chair's saw him and so started talking to the "rioter".

"You must get awfully bored standing guard over people, or is this your first time doing something like this?" she egged him on. "Shut up." He said. "Well that's just rude, the least you could do is ask politely for me to be quiet. Or even answer my question." "I said shut up." "I will not be quiet until you ask me to do so politely." She replied. The man gritted his teeth and said, "Will you please shut up." "Well it could have been better, but it will do. Was that so hard?" Nancy asked.

Just as the man was about to yell at her to be quiet, Jim knocked him the head with the butt of his gun. The man collapsed at his feet, and Jim quickly cuffed and gagged him. He would get Jon to help him put him with his buddy, once he got these two to where they were keeping the others. "Thanks miss for the distraction." He said as he untied her arms. "No problem, I'm Nancy and this is my dad, Carson." She replied as she rubbed feeling back into her wrist.

"Glad to see an officer of the law made it through, though I take it from the way you gagged him we aren't going to be leaving just yet." Jim shook his head and said, "Not yet, but hopefully soon. Come on, I will take you to a safe place. Just be warned, don't look in the direction of the paramedic if you are squeamish, he is having to take care of the mayor who was shot in there as well."

Nancy and her father nodded before following the officer out the door. They reached the mayor's office at the same time as Jon reached it with Nicole. Jim told him about the other guard he had captured and the two went off to take him to the room the other was in downstairs, while Nicole, Nancy and Carson all entered the mayor's office. Jim and Jon had just closed the door behind them after dropping off their prisoner, when they heard someone coming.

They quickly ducked into their room again, keeping the door open just a crack so they could see who it was. They were so happy when it turned out to be the others finally returning to third floor, they quickly came out of the room to greet them. "Where have you guys been, we have already searched this floor and most of the fourth floor." Jim asked. "We'll explain later, right now fill us in on why you are down here if you already searched this floor." Said Pete. "And where's Roy?" asked Johnny.


	9. Chapter 8

*Sorry about the long wait in between chapters on this one, I had a bit of writers block, but I finally am making progress on it and have an idea on how to wrap it up (endings have never been my forte, hehe)

"Roy's with the mayor, who has been shot, as well as those we have found so far. As for why we are down here, we were just adding a guy who was guarding two prisoners to our makeshift jail cell." Jim answered both questions, "We think we have a way out of here, but let's not talk about it here where our friends might over hear us." The others nodded and followed Jim and Jon back to where Roy and the others were.

Once Roy and Johnny had greeted each other joyfully and gone back to keeping an eye on the mayor, Jim and Jon told Pete and Ponch their plan. "So all that's left is to find the janitor for this plan to be a success?" Ponch asked. "Not quite, I mean once everyone is safe at Rampart, the yes, but a far as getting in up and running, yes." Jon said to his partner. "We need to speed this up." Pete said, "With our disappearance we must have those "rioters" stirred up, and I don't know what we can expect of them."

"So we're splitting up again?" Jim asked. "Yes, only this time, let's stick with our partners, at least having them on the same floor wise. Baker and Ponch, you will finish up this floor before joining us on the fifth floor." Pete answered. All the officers nodded, then headed off to do their task, knowing that they were running out of time to do so.

Jim quickly showed Ponch where he had left off, before going upstairs with Pete. The last remaining door for Ponch went quickly, though he didn't quite dare go in the ladies room he knocked and listened for an answer. In the men's room, he found the janitor hiding in a stall. He said, "Hey dude, you're safe. I'm with the CHP." "Thank goodness." Said the older man, "I was beginning to wonder if the whole world had gone crazy. Jessie is the name, and yours?"

"Oh excuse me, it's Ponch." Ponch said, "Sir you wouldn't happen to have the key to the roof with you by any chance." "Course I do, never without a key, you can never tell when you will need it." "Great! For now, come with me to the mayor's office. Once we are sure we have everyone we will move out." Once Ponch arrived back at the mayor's office, Jon was there waiting for him having finished his rooms. When Ponch confided in Jon he hadn't actually gone in the ladies room, Jon had him take Nicole to look, which she found clear.

Once they were sure everyone was settled and the two paramedics had everything under control, they headed to the fifth floor, taking the key to the roof with them. Pete and Jim had found a few more people, a girl named Kairi who was visiting her mother at work, her mother Jane, a city official named Mikey and his gopher Felicity. They had kept them in the room Kairi and Jane had been in when they found them.

As the four of them were about to round a corner in the hall, Pete shot out his arm, blocking the others from moving. He held his finger up to his lips and peered quietly around the corner. Two of the rioters were standing in front of a door in the middle of the hall. Pete motioned for the others to follow him back into another room and waited for the last one to enter and close the door.

Once that was accomplished, he whispered to them what he had seen. "Great, why did they have to be in the center of the hall? How are we supposed to take them out quietly?" Ponch asked. The others didn't answer, for they were wondering the same thing. Finally Pete said, "Okay, here's what we are going to do. Two of us will keep an eye on them, while the other two take the four people we have found already to the roof. Once that is accomplished, they will go and get the paramedics and the other people and move them all to the roof."

"If by that time," he continued, "They haven't moved from that area we will have to take a chance on getting them, maybe tricking them somehow to come around the corner one at a time or both together. Baker and I'll stand guard while you two get going on my other list." He would rather have kept Jim with him, but the younger man didn't have the years on the force that him and Jon had, so he wasn't sure if his patience could hold out. He knew Ponch's temper wouldn't be a good thing if something went down, so he went with his best bet at getting the two men quietly.

Once Jim and Ponch had left to do as Pete said, Jon asked, "Are we really going to wait or are you just wanting them out of the picture so we can get them." Pete smiled and said, "I figure you and I can handle things with our experience. Once we hear the door to the stairs close, we will make our move."

They waited for what seemed like forever, before they heard the soft sounds of the door closing. Pete nodded at Jon and they went into action. Jon disguised his voice to sound as close to the "rioter" that they had taken care of earlier and said, "Hey guys, a little help?" with a bit of sarcasm thrown in. To Pete's ears, and apparently to the "rioters" ears, he got it pretty dang on, for the two men rounded the corner… where they were instantly knocked out by Pete and Jon.

Once they had them bound and gagged, they made their way to the door they had been guarding, taking their time to check the doors in between them and it. Inside they found several officials, one with a wound on his arm from a knife, huddled inside. They introduced themselves as Barry, Ronnie, Oliver, Phil and Regina. Oliver was the one with the wounded arm and they were careful with him as they led him towards the stairwells. Jim and Ponch arrived just then and they took the two prisoners down to their temporary jail cell and gathered the fireman's equipment that was left.

Once the officials were on the roof, Pete and Jon checked the last few rooms and found them empty. Pete turned to the janitor and asked, "These stairs lock when the door is closed, correct?" "Correct." he replied. Pete nodded and then as soon as the last of the emergency crew and the civilians were on the roof, he closed the door.

Then he got everyone's attention and said, "Listen everyone. We need things to run smoothly if we are all going to get out of this. Rampart Hospital is going to send us a helicopter. It has room for 5 people each ride. I will be assigning rides to everyone, the injured will be the first to go. That means mayor Orion and Oliver will be on the first flight along with Roy to care for them. Since the mayor is in the stokes, May, Jane and Kairi will also be taking this flight."

"All the flights after the first one, will also be taking some of the paramedics equipment with them, to ensure the rioters don't get their hands on it. Second flight will be Liz, Agnes, Whitney, Lily and Emily. Third flight will be Nancy, Jessie, Seamus, Dmitri and Lucas. Fourth flight will be Nicole, Regina, Neal, August and Felicity. Fifth flight will be Carson, Mikey, Barry, Ronnie and Phil, and the last flight will be myself and the remaining emergency crew."

"After the first flight even starts coming in, this is going to get dangerous. We can't be sure that everyone will get out safely, but we will get you out of here. This will get scary, but we should be relatively safe up here on the roof. You must not panic, that will not help you or any of the others. It will take roughly 5 minutes for the helicopter to fly here and 5 minutes back with time on each end for unloading and loading. These trips will take about 15 minutes I say and could even be longer, so the last group won't be leaving for over an hour. We need to be ready to sit tight. If another helicopter is freed up and sent to help, the next group will take that flight, if it's smaller than the other we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, if it's bigger, I will be reassigning people, but don't get your hopes up on a second chopper."

Looking around he saw the determined, though terrified faces looking to him and he said, "Is everyone ready?" He waited until they all nodded, before saying, "Okay Roy call for the chopper."


	10. Chapter 9

Roy did as Pete asked him, calling Rampart to request the helicopter. He did not like the idea of leaving Johnny behind, but someone needed to go with the mayor and since Roy had been caring for him the longest, Johnny had told him to go. Soon they, and the "rioters", heard the sound of the chopper coming. They could tell the "rioters" heard it from the shouts below.

As soon as it landed they got the mayor comfy and Roy took what he needed immediately for medical supplies with him. Orion was helped in by May, who followed along with Jane and Kairi. As soon as the last passenger was in and the others outside had backed off, the pilot took to the air. Those left heard the angry shouts as the rioters figured out that the hostages were being airlifted. Some even fired shots, but they were too far down to do any good

"Liz, Agnes, Whitney, Lily and Emily, be ready to hop in the chopper the moment you are given the all clear. The quicker we can make the unloading and reloading times, the better chance we all have." Those who were going to be separated from friends and family huddled together, hoping that this time together wouldn't be the last. Nancy and Carson were whispering words to each other, Nancy being quite worried that her dad was on the next to the last flight.

The CHP and 1 Adam-12 officers were standing guard at the door. Johnny was organizing the remaining equipment into easy to grab stashes so that each group could just run and go, he had the girls that were on the next flight already set up with what was theirs to take. Jon was the first to hear the "rioters" coming up the stairs. "We got trouble Malloy." He whispered, so as not to scare the civilians.

Pete listened closely and heard what Jon heard. Sighing he whispered, "Well this just got more fun, I was hoping to have the next group off before they got smart." In the distance they could hear the sound of the returning helicopter. "2nd group, be ready to head out." He shouted, and Liz, Agnes, Whitney, Lily and Emily quickly gathered the medical supplies that were in their charge. Soon the chopper was landing once again on the roof, the girls rushing with the supplies as soon as they were given the all clear.

As soon as they were settled and everyone on the outside was clear, Johnny gave the pilot the go ahead sign. As it was taking off, a shot sounded from the floor below, grazing the side of the helicopter. Before the shooter could take another shot, however, the chopper was out of range for his gun. "We still got four more flights, counting ours." Ponch said, to no one in particular. "What are we going to do Pete?" Jim asked.

"We're going to sit tight. I don't think they'll be able to shoot through the door, and hopefully by the time they could bust it open we'll be out of here, or at least the last of the civilians." He answered. Johnny came over and said, "If people could hold supplies in their laps, we could cut down the number of trips by one. Nicole and Felicity could both comfortably sit on the floor of the chopper and go with the next group."

"Regina, Neal, August, Carson, Barry, Ronnie and Phil could take the next flight, that way Carson can be with his daughter sooner, and we can join Mikey for the final flight." He finished. Pete thought for a moment while nodding and said, "That just might work. Okay listen up people, we are going to have you hold the supplies you are assigned, that way we can squeeze two more passengers in on the floor, which will result in one less trip. Here are your new groups."

Once he had finished giving out the new assignments, he asked, "Is everyone okay with this? Cause if even one isn't and we haven't settled it by the time the chopper gets back then we are going back to our original plan." Everyone, however was agreeable to it, and at the sound of the returning chopper, Nancy, Jessie, Seamus, Dimtri, Lucas, Nicole and Felicity grabbed their assigned supplies. If all went well, Nancy would see her father in just about fifteen minutes.

They followed the same pattern a before, but this time for both landing and takeoff, the pilot was higher than his first visits to keep from getting shot at again. The "rioters" were getting angrier, and starting to slam stuff against the door to the roof. Pete went over to Mikey and said, "If you want, we can try to squeeze you in with the next flight, you'll be left here with just us otherwise." Mikey smiled and said, "Thanks, but it would just waste time trying to figure out how to situate ourselves. I can wait."

Pete nodded then went back to stand with the others. "Do you think they are going to give it up?" Johnny asked, as they had been quiet on the other side for quite some time. Suddenly they heard something hit it again and so he said, "Nope, just wishful thinking." They all looked out over the city which was eerily quiet and still. "Do you think they are starting to get these guys under control?" Ponch asked what they were all thinking. No one answered.

The chopper seemed to take forever to return this time to the emergency personnel. Maybe it was because whatever the "rioters" were using was starting to make dents in the door. Finally they heard what was becoming the all too familiar, though welcome sound, of its blades. Regina, Neal, August, Carson, Barry, Ronnie and Phil gathered their assigned medical supplies, and waited for it to land.

Once it had, and they were getting themselves situated, the pilot apologized to Johnny saying that he had been low on fuel and needed to gas up before heading out to them. Johnny told him not to worry about it and backed off, giving the all clear when he was out of the way. The pilot took to the air, leaving the last of them to wait for his final visit. Mikey came and stood with them and upon seeing the door said, "Look like it was a good thing you worked a way out to get rid of an extra flight, that door is really taking a beating."

"Let's just hope it holds until we're out of here." Ponch said. Jon wacked his partner on the back of the head good naturedly and said, "Way to keep everyone calm Ponch." The others laughed as Ponch rubbed his head. But Ponch had said what they were all thinking, that they hoped the door would hold.


	11. Chapter 10

Roy hoped that the others were fine as he landed at the hospital. Four teens were waiting with a gurney for the mayor. "I'm Val, I am a trained EMT. These are my partners Hank, Tyler, and Jamie. Rampart needs all the help it can get right now." Roy nodded and said, "Right, I'm Roy, I have two injured, the mayor is the worst off, Oliver has a deep wound from a knife but is otherwise stable. I have been keeping the mayor stable since I got to him, but he has yet to regain consciousness." He said this as they unloaded the two injured and led them into the hospitable, the others followed with the rest of Roy's gear.

As soon as Roy got the mayor situated with the Rampart staff and other EMTs, he joined the others from city hall out in the waiting room. Brackett had put him on watch duty until all of the parties were reunited. May was standing as close to the room with the mayor in it as she dared, so that she could keep her cover. Jane and Kairi stood nearby, not really sure what to do next since the city wasn't safe. Soon the next flight arrived carrying Liz, Agnes, Whitney, Lily and Emily. Roy helped them unload the gear that had come with them.

Lily and Emily got Jane and Kairi to join them and the girls in the cafeteria. Roy stayed in the waiting room so he could direct everyone there as they arrived. When the next flight arrived bringing Nancy, Jessie, Seamus, Dimtri, Lucas, Nicole and Felicity he was more than a little surprised. He waited until after they were all unloaded and the chopper on its way before he asked Nicole, "What brings you here in this group?"

"Johnny figured out a way to make it so one less flight was needed, so we got reassigned to this flight." She explained. As the group entered the cafeteria, Liz, Agnes and Whitney all came over to hug Seamus, Dimtri and Lucas. Jessie, the old janitor, laughed a bit at the boy's read faces. As the other's moved off, Nancy came up to Roy and asked, "Can I wait with you? My dad's on the next flight." "Sure Nancy." He replied.

They headed back to the waiting room, where they found Oliver talking to May. "Do you know where everyone else is?" he was asking her. "Those that have arrived are in the cafeteria." She answered. "Thanks." He said. He passed Roy and Nancy, showing off his arm wrap as he went by. Time passed slowly for Nancy, she knew the pilot had needed to refuel before taking off again, so it was precious time wasted that might not available to those still left behind.

Soon, though, she heard the chopper coming in for a landing and she rushed to greet her father. Once she had given him a quick hug, her and Roy helped Regina, Neal, August, Carson, Barry, Ronnie and Phil unloaded the supplies and the pilot was off for the last trip. Roy looked after it, hoping against hope that the chopper would bring everyone back safely.


	12. Chapter 11

Mikey had revealed to the emergency crew that once upon a time, he had dreamed of just doing street magic. "I have mad ninja reflexes, dudes." He said, showing that he had Pete's watch and Johnny's penlight. "But my parents said there isn't a good future in that, and so I became a city official. Maybe I should do that as my night job though…" "You definitely have the skills." Jon answered. Mikey was about to reply when something big hit the door, causing it to cave a little.

They all stared at it for a moment before Jim said, "That chopper better get here soon." They all nodded, and were a wee bit curious what could have caused the door to cave like that. Hopefully whatever it was, wasn't usable again too soon. Just in case they had Mikey move back and get behind an air ventilation shaft for protection.

They heard sounds from below, the "rioters" shouting or whatever, but they couldn't think about that right now. Pete was half tempted to call in and see where the chopper was, but he didn't want to discourage anyone if they weren't close. He knew time was running out for them, he didn't think that the chopper would be back in time to help, but he couldn't let the others know that.

From behind the door he heard the voice of leader saying, "We got you trapped like rats. Soon we will open the door and that chopper won't be back in time to save you." Pete motioned for everyone to be quiet, hoping that the "rioters" would all think that they had gone, but no such luck. "I can see you, you can't pretend that you aren't there. In the distance, Pete started hearing the faint sound of the chopper returning. If only they could delay these men long enough for the chopper to fly them out of there.

"What's your deal? It can't be what you told me below." Pete yelled through the door, "Or at least it can't be that in its entirety, the whole city has been shut down, and I assume it's by others like you." The leader laughed manically and said, "Guilty as charged. Yes we are tired of the government getting it wrong, that's true, but you are also correct that that isn't the whole story. We want to rule the world, and what better way than taking over our home country piece, by piece. Slowly making it what we want into our image. True we could have gone through legal channels and slowly and sneakily created laws, etc. that would have suited us, but that would take longer than this course. This way we can offer wonderful recruitment options, such as join us or die, and what could take years or even lifetimes otherwise, will just take us months, if that."

"Once we rule this country, we can move on to others, slowly making the world the way we want it, we shall be kings and queens!" "With what to rule? If all get to have a say in it I mean." Pete asked. "Of course not all will have a say in it!" the leader spat back, "Only those with it from the start, the rest of you will serve us until your dying days." Just then he seemed to notice the sound of the chopper. He cursed under his breath and yelled at his minions to, "BREAK DOWN THAT DOOR!"

"Freeze!" came voices from behind them. Pete recognized the voice as his Captain and as the chopper landed he turned to the others and said, "We're safe. You two go on ahead to Rampart, us four will help clean up the rest of this nightmare. If you're all still there when we get back, we can chat about what happened today." Mikey and Johnny nodded, and taking the rest of supplies with them, climbed into the helicopter.


	13. Epilogue

Everyone had stuck around for the officers' return, which wasn't for several hours later. All were gathered in the cafeteria, even mayor Orion who had regained consciousness was allowed to join them. Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early, Dixie and several other staff members had also gathered to hear what had happened. After Pete had told what the leader of their "riot" group had said, he said, "At several different locations, officers and other emergency crew members were able to escape because the "rioters" got cocky or the slipped up, and the empire to be crumbled before it even got off the ground."

"They shot the mayor, in hopes that he wouldn't survive, to help hopefully speed along the city takeover, once they had seized control of some of the more influential areas." Jim said. "But thanks to you officers and EMTs, and others like you, their plans fell through." Said Orion, "Thank you all for saving not only my life, but those also in the building with me. We were lucky so many were on vacation today or were able to escape during the first part of the attack."

Jon nodded and said, "While a few of the ones that took vacations today, might actually be "rioters" themselves, we got people who will talk and we'll be able to sniff them out, I'm sure." They all enjoyed some cake, baked by the hospital cafeteria workers to celebrate making it through the "riot", and each other's company for an hour, before Dixie broke up the party saying Orion needed his rest so he could recover.

As everyone filtered out, giving and getting rides home with each other, the officers and EMTs all settled down for another cup of coffee before heading back to work. "I really can't wait for my vacation time." Johnny said, "I really need it after today." The others nodded and were about to take the first sips of coffee when all of their radios went off;

"7-Mary 3 and 4…"

"1-Adam 12…"

"Squad 51…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and in case you were wondering where everyone's names came from (not all are in actual character form, though a few are meant to be), here is the list;

Clue miniseries: Liz, Seamus, Dmitri, Lucas, Agnes and Whitney

OC Nicole

Nancy Drew: Nancy and Carson

Dukes of Hazzard: Jessie

Kingdom Hearts: Kairi

Tarzan: Jane

TMNT: Mikey

Arrow: Felicity and Oliver

Flash: Barry and Ronnie

Agents of Shield: May and Phil

Once Upon a Time: Neal, August, and Regina

Power Rangers (JF, S, SMF): Lily, Emily and Orion

In a Heartbeat: Hank, Val, Tyler, Jamie


End file.
